Fate
by NachtcGleiskette
Summary: A small Mystique fic. She's quite the militant mutant thing, found a man she loves and started a new life. But fate works in mysterious ways.....chap 2: daddy's side of the story....
1. Raven

Here's a short little fic I got the idea for while driving home from work. Enjoy, and review!! (I updated this a bit..I changed it just slightly at the end, so I could write the next chapter..enjoy!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything...except everything.  
  
~&~  
  
She was a terrorist. One of the most wanted people in the United States. It didn't help that she was a mutant, an obvious one at that. She had committed many crimes against humanity, and was being hunted. That is why she left. Escaped the U.S., to go into hiding.  
  
She traveled to Europe, taking many guises along the way. This is where her mutation helped her, she was a shape shifter. She could change her outer appearance. While traveling through Europe, she acted as many different people. She played wandering gypsy through Italy, a young college student through England. She had her hardest time traveling through Russia, as they were in the midst of their cold war with the United States, and she had a hard time sometimes hiding her accent. But she had the most fun on her trip through Germany. She had decided to take on the guise of a rich American socialite.  
  
On most of her trips, she was able to make her way around without being noticed. But in Germany, she wasn't as lucky. Someone had noticed her, someone of importance. Raven could remember it as if it was yesterday. He had approached her where she stood outside, taking her hand in his, and bringing it to his lips. He introduced himself as the Count Johann Bellwiegg. He continued to compliment her on her beauty, and Raven was taken aback a bit. She truly appreciated the compliments, but she wasn't so easily romanced. It was obvious that the Count was smitten with her, and she planned to use this to her advantage.  
  
So she began to date the Count, and it became the biggest news in this backwater area of Germany. Their Count was seeing an American? How bizarre! Raven had intended to keep the upper hand in this relationship. She had planned to take the Count for all he was worth, to use him, then leave him, preferably in a ditch. She had never planned to fall in love. But she did. The Count was a romancer, and a genuinely wonderful human being. Raven had to admire this about him, and that admiration turned to love. She had decided then, that she would put an end to her troublesome ways. She would put behind her, her alias "Mystique", and she would put behind her the real her. The her which had blue skin and bright red hair. She would now embrace the new Raven, the Raven with fair skin and dark hair, the Raven who wasn't running from any government. The Raven who would soon become a Countess.  
  
Their wedding was a lavish one. One that Raven knew she had dreamed of, in more innocent times in her life. She was happy, so much happier than she had ever been before. She was living the life that she felt she was entitled to. This was what was meant to be. She had nearly forgotten everything before she had met her beloved husband. But fate had a strange way of reminding her.  
  
Life was more than perfect for the noble couple. They were well loved by all their people. Raven's husband was considered a visionary, and was obviously the most popular leader these people had ever had. He listened to his people, and worked for them, unlike others like himself. Raven was proud to be associated with him.  
  
The couple had been married a few years, now. Their people were getting restless, wanting to see an heir born. Raven truthfully did not care to become a mother. But she didn't have that choice to make. She found herself pregnant. Her husband was beyond thrilled. The pregnancy was very tough on her, and it made it more difficult to hold her guise. Things got worse as it came closer to the due date. By this time, she was completely confined to her bed. Johann took care of her every need, and barely even left her side. Finally, the day came. The day that her world ended. The day everything she had come to love and enjoy was taken from her. The day that her son was born.  
  
It had started as any other day. The excitement began with her first contractions. The labor lasted hours, the Count beside her the whole time, consoling her and declaring his love for her. Finally, it was one last push. And there was heard a cry. Then a gasp, then a scream. Someone had fainted. Raven didn't know what was happening, but she worried for the safety of her newborn. Her husband thought the same, and then he walked to see his heir. He stared down at it, disbelief etched on his face. Raven could hear the baby crying, and watched as her husband look back and forth, from herself to the newborn. He began to cry. He was such a strong man, Raven had never seen him cry before. "What is it?" she asked him. "What's wrong?"  
  
He didn't answer. He just sobbed. Finally, he left the room. Raven could still hear her baby crying from where he lay on the floor. She pulled her feet from the stirrups and winced in pain as she adjusted herself. She peeked over the edge of the bed and gasped at what she saw. Oh, what a cruel twist of fate. There, lying in the guise of her son, was the reminder of everything she had tried so hard to forget. His fur was the exact color of her own mutant skin. It was all over, she knew. Her roués was over. She bent down to pick up this burden. The one who now cost her everything she held dear. He cooed in her arms, and stared up at her with his golden eyes.  
  
Her beloved husband never returned to her side. She knew that it would only be minutes before she was greeted by the guards. She shifted to her actual shape and managed to escape with the child. The only heir. Now she sat in an alleyway, examining her son. She had lost it all, because of this. No more parties, no more servants, but more importantly, no more Johann. Because of THIS! She watched the sleeping baby, anger and hate filling her eyes. The child sneezed, and then readjusted himself slightly in his sleep. Raven smirked. The loathing she felt suddenly washed away. It was true, no matter how much she hated this child, she couldn't help but love him. He was, after all, her only son. Her only child. She collected him back into her arms, and held him tightly to her. He stirred, and began to whimper. "Shh," she said in a comforting voice. "Shh, my baby. Don't cry. I'm here." And she rocked him to sleep.  
  
~&~  
  
Ok, had to get that out....of course, we all know what happens next, Mystique ain't the best Mommy....R&R! 


	2. Johann

Hmmm...I wasn't planning on doing more in this story than that first chapter, but I realized that side of the story has never been shown, so I'm gonna do it....  
  
PS: Re read the last chapter.or at least the last paragraph or two...  
  
Disclaimer: Racecar is the same backwards AND forwards.  
  
~&~  
  
She screamed in pain. He just held her hand and told her how much he loved her. It was coming closer, he would be a father soon. He could hardly contain his excitement. She pushed again, her breathing ragged. One more push, and his child would be born. Just one more push! He kissed his wife on the forehead and encouraged her to push. She looked to him and then pushed again. And he could hear his child cry. He breathed a sigh of happiness, almost in unison with a scream that came from one of the midwives. Another of them fainted. He looked to his wife and she looked at him, with the same worry in her face that he was feeling. He got up from where he had been kneeling and walked to the end of the bed to inspect his newborn child. What he saw shocked him more than anything he had seen before. On the floor before him lie his son. His blue son. With a tail. And only three fingers per hand. He couldn't help it when a sob escaped his throat. 'This can't be real,' he thought to himself. 'Oh, God, please, this can't be true!' He began to cry harder now, and he had to leave the room. He couldn't let his wife see him like that. So he ran out the door, leaving mother and child alone.  
  
He ran down the hall to the bathroom, where he locked himself. God, why did it happen? How? How did it happen? He knew very well how it happened. It was a secret he had kept from everyone, from his people, even from his beloved Raven. It was something his family had always hidden. Because, if the people knew that their nobility were mutants, would they be so willing to follow?  
  
Johann himself was not a mutant. This is how he had become the Count of this region. His brother, Hans, was the one who should have rightfully been Count, if anyone had really known that his brother existed. But his brother was born different. His brother had been born a mutant. And so the family had hidden him, denied his existence. And now, it seemed like his son has taken after Hans. A cruel twist of fate. This was God punishing him, he knew it. It was God punishing him for treating Hans as he did. Now what would become of him? What would become of his wife? Oh, God, Raven! What could she think? She must have seen their child at this point.  
  
He got back up and ran out of the bathroom, back to where he had left Raven and the baby. He flung open the door, trying to gather his words, trying to figure out how to explain this to his beloved, to find them both gone. He searched the room, and then the rest of the mansion. He had his guards search as well. But they came up with nothing. There was no trace of her or the child. Johann just crumbled to the floor and cried. He had lost everything. He had lost his wife and he had lost his hour old son. Because he hadn't been honest. God, if he had just TOLD her everything before, they would still be here. He would be able to be a father. And he would be a good father. The best father he could be. He would raise his son right, if only he had the chance. And he would love his son unconditionally, he already did. If only he had the chance. He spent the rest of the day and night on his knees, praying that his wife and son be returned to him. He spent the rest of the week praying. Finally, he gave up on that prayer. Now, he only prayed for his child's well being. Every day, he would pray that his son, wherever he was, was happy, and that one day he would see him again.  
  
~&~  
  
Hmmm....yeah......ummm......review!  
  
This is how I imagine Kurt's father to be.I know, very idealistic.but anyway, we'll know soon enough the truth about Kurt's dad.I just can't wait! 


End file.
